


In Reality

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Psychological Trauma, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Post-TRF) Months after his best friend (more than best friend) kills himself, Sebastian Moran finally breaks and turns to alcohol. As he gets drunk, he remembers the persona that'd been Jim Moriarty, and he misses him all the more.Oneshot/drabble





	In Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reality

He grunted heavily in pain, his head sore and dizzy. Sebastian hasn't gotten drunk in over five years, and this was the price he had to pay. The waitress got scared and kicked him out. He was currently stumbling down the street, lost in very drunk thought.

God dammit, Jim!

Sometimes he dreamt that the crafty little Irishman was still alive. That he'd wake up and Jim would be there, sulking at the kitchen table, earphones in—and listening to classical (or seventies) music. Or he'd be passed out somewhere around the house. Something like that at least.

They'd talk. Jim would smile and make him laugh—a rare thing nowadays.

Nowadays. Wasn't something...?

No. Don't think. Everything was all right.

He was going home to Jim. Home to a very angry, bored young man, boss...friend. Going home to…

...to a lonely empty house: the shell of their friendship.

James Moriarty was dead. In reality.


End file.
